To be with you
by ffgurl513
Summary: crossover Love can unlock many things but can it unlock a love once forgotten


Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or any of the Inu Yasha characters in this story -.- that sucks alot *sigh*  
  
Tiffany: Well my first fanfic everyone, I've been waiting so long for this, and what not better way to start this off wrting a story about my favorite game  
  
Squall: hmph whatever  
  
Rinoa: sorry Tiffany he can be like this sometimes  
  
Tiffany: Yea rinny i know its ok, well now to my story  
  
* a figure then walks up to Tiffany, Squall and Rinoa he glares down at them as he crosses his arms in front of his chest*  
  
mystery man: feh, i don't see how i can fit into this story, I mean honestly, how the hell can I fit into a story with final fantasy characters it doesn't make sense.   
  
*Squall then looks to Tiffany and smirks*  
  
Squall:the mutt does have a point, you've never seen us carrying a mutt around in our worlds...well only Rinny's mutt but that's a different story  
  
*Rinoa glares over at Squall she just stares at him and can't think of words to say*  
  
*Squall looks at her apologetically*  
  
Squall: well i'm sorry Angelo isn't a mutt she's actually a good dog but this guy hmph he smells worse than angelo  
  
*Tiffany snickers some but doesn't say anything*  
  
mystery man: feh i'm not going to listen to you because this mutt would kick your ass anyday with my tetsusaiga, and that piece of shit gunblade will be cut in half  
  
*Squall gets up and positions himself*  
  
Squall: want to give it a try, I'll fuck you up with one move  
  
*the mystery man smirks some*  
  
mystery man: yea go ahead i'll even let you get the first swing   
  
*Tiffany then runs up between the two*  
  
Tiffany: come on guys you two can work together, just calm down and enjoy my first chapter okies ^_^  
  
*both guys let out a groan and sit down away from each other*  
  
Tiffany: well sorry about that ppl looks like our two leading guys don't get along but like i said before this is my first fic so enjoy. But if some of you readers watch anime i'm sure you've figured out who this mystery guy is, but anywho enjoy  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
  
  
The sun shined brightly into the room of Akina Kiminmoto, she let out a loud groan and turned on her other side as the sunlight crept upon her face. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, the person knocked twice before opening the door themselves. Akina groaned loudly and wished that she could lock her door and not come out on this day, out of all days why did this one have to come. The person walked into her room and looked over at Akina seeing that the young girl was either still asleep or either choosing to ignore her presence she then walked over to the fairly large windows and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight poor in. She then walked over to the bed which the girl lied and sat on it next to her. She then shook the girl gently and began to talk to her in a soft and caring tone.   
  
  
  
"Akina dear its time to get up, you have a very important day up ahead of you and its about time we get started."  
  
  
  
Akina turned around and frowned up at her nanny. The elderly woman had black hair with streaks of gray, she had emerald green eyes which made her ivory complexion look even more pretty. Akina then sat up and looked towards the window.   
  
  
  
"Nana, you know I always wanted to do something like this out of love, why does my mom and dad have to set this up. I mean for godsake they didn't even raise me so how can they tell me who to fall in love with and marry!"  
  
  
  
Akina looked over at her nanny half-way in tears, she then got up and slipped her feet into her fur blue slippers which were lying right by her bed. She slowly began to walk over to the window looking at bits and pieces of the site but yet hating it at the same time. She then sat into the bay window like she always did looking down into the streets of Tokyo. She then looked towards her bed where her nana was still sitting.  
  
  
  
"And why do they have to chose who I marry anyway! this day in age a girl is allowed to marry whom ever she wants and she can date also. So why! I tell you this is just not fair." She then crosses her arms across her chest as tears began to fall down her cheek.  
  
  
  
Her nanny then gets up and walks over to Akina comforting her.  
  
"Dear things happen for a reason ok and this particular situation might not seem good to you but believe me something good will come out of it evetually ok." Her nanny then looked at Akina and smiles slightly. "Now i'm going to pretend I didn't wake you up yet now, go and see that friend of yours Kagome, I know you sneak off to see her well do it now. You have two hours to be back here Akina ok."  
  
  
  
Akina looked up at her nana and smiled.  
  
"Thanks nana i have to talk to her she's like one of my bestfriends."  
  
"Yes I know Akina that's why i'm letting you go ok. If your parents knew what I was letting you do they would fire me. But I've raised you all your life so, I want you to be happy ok. She go and hurry back ok."  
  
Akina got up from the bay window and smiled at her nana.  
  
"ok I'll be back."  
  
Kagome Higurashi sat boredly outside her house on her porch as she looked over at the shack where the bone eater's well lied. She wanted to go back so badly but she had to see her bestfriend today before she met her fiance' tonight. Kagome sighed in frustration she hated what her friend was going through and what she was dealing with. If her mom and grandpa would have tried that she would have been so mad at them. She let out a yawn as she soon saw her friend approaching her.   
  
  
  
Akina stood at least 5'9'' and weighed 115lbs. She had long dark brown hair with hazel brown eyes, her skin was a ivory complexion which made her look prettier. Kagome stood up and walked up to her friend smiling happily.  
  
"I'm happy to see that you aren't in a bad mood Akina."  
  
Akina looked at kagome her smile slightly fading.  
  
"Well i'm not in a good mood but i'm not in a bad one either, well i'm not in a bad mood since I left that place." She nods back towards the direction of her home.  
  
Kagome begans to say something when she notices a drawing in Akina's hand.  
  
  
  
"You still miss him huh?"  
  
Akina looks down at the drawing and smiles alittle.   
  
"Well yea he was a sweet guy, nice , cute and even funny. I just wish my dad hadn't found out about me and him and sent him back to Gala. I still see his dad because he's the president of that hi-tech country on Gala but I haven't heard anything from him since." Akina then looks down at the picture sadly, she was just so use to drawing the pictures that she didn't even really look at them anymore. She then studied the picture she had drew a picture of what he would have looked like now. She figured he would have let his hair grow out so she drew him with long brown hair with his intense bluish-gray eyes. He had on his belts he usually had around his waist with some black jeans on with a black tank muscle shirt. She wanted to draw him with the jacket on with the feathers but that jacket annoyed her most times so she didn't bother. She then thought, its been 4 years since I've seen him, I was 14 and he was 14. Four long years and I still miss him so much.  
  
  
  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a man out the corner of her eye approaching. She cut her eyes at him and then looked at him happily. The man...well..Akina couldn't exactly call him a man but then again he was. The man approached the two girls looking at them with an unreadable expression, he had long silver hair down to the middle of his back, he had some adorable dog ears on top of his head with fangs and claws. But of all these features he didn't seem like a beast to Akina, his manly features that shown through his distorted expression showed his beautiful amber eyes off. She looked at him and noticed the red kimono he always wore.  
  
The man's expression softened as he noticed Akina looking at him, but he tried not to show that he was interested. Akina looked up at him and smiled once again.  
  
  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha, are you having a good day today."  
  
  
  
"Feh, good day no, I just came to see what was taking Kagome so long." He then looks over at Kagome, "You stupid girl did you forget it was Sango's birthday today."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at him surprised. "Oh my god I completely forgot, I was so worried about Akina that I forgot about Sango. Hold on ok I'll be right back." She then sprinted into the house and up into her room.  
  
  
  
Akina fumbled with her picture as she looked at Inu Yasha nervously. He looked back at her and walked up to her slowly.  
  
  
  
"Akina where have you been, I've come by here and I haven't seen you I was kind of hoping you were here when I came." He looked away with an unreadable expression on his face. "I know you are being introduced to your fiance' tonight and I know that you and I..." He trailed off quietly. " But anyway Kaede made me some magic tags so i can use them, each tag allows me to stay in my human form for 7 days. I want to stay here for a while and be with you, so I was hoping that you didn't mind that I was Kagome's date to this thing."  
  
  
  
Akina looked at Inu Yasha thoughtfully, "Umm.. did you also forget that it was..." She didn't get to finish what she was saying because the hanyou leaned in a began to kiss her softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As he pulled her closer she wrapped her arms around his neck taking in all the anger and frustration they were both feeling at the moment. Not being able to be with each other and not being able to come out and tell each other how each felt. But through their actions, their emotions shined through and he nor Akina couldn't deny the truth. They were in love and It was nothing they could do. Akina and Inu Yasha pulled apart just seconds before Kagome reappeared at the door. They just stood there looking at each other intensly. She had noticed while they were kissing, Inu Yasha had slipped something into her back pocket. She reached back but did not pull it out.   
  
  
  
Kagome then walked up to them and smiled apologetically towards Akina.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kina I promise that I will be there tonight with a hopefully a date on my arms ok."  
  
  
  
Akina nodded off in their direction and then turn around to walk off back towards to prison she called home.  
  
*flashback*  
  
The bell for class to be over had just ranged loudly over the loud speaker. Everyone rushed out of the classroom as they felt they had much better things to do. Akina looked down at her school uniform and couldn't wait til she got home and got out of this thing. She really hated walking around in this really short skirt. As she was gathering her things from her desk she noticed that Higurashi Kagome had dropped a small piece of jewel of some sort. She walked over and picked it up looking at it curiously. She had no idea what it belonged to but she decided to take it to her. Besides she felt it was time she made some new friends anyway. So after gathering her things she walked over to the Higurashi shrine with was just five blocks from where she lived. As she stepped onto the compound she noticed Kagome walking out of the house to a small shack.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome I brought you something that you dropped after class today." Akina yelled to her loudly.  
  
  
  
But it seemed that Kagome had not heard her yell, so Akina ran over to the shack Kagome had just entered, she she came up to the open door, she saw Kagome jump into the well. Akina looked at the well shockingly and ran up to it panicking.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Kagome don't kill yourself, because whatever it is its not worth dying ov...." She was cut off from a blinding light that came from the well. She then looked down into the dark well and saw nothing at the bottom.   
  
She scratched her head curiously trying to figure out what had just happened, she knew she had just saw Kagome jump into the well but now there was no sign of her. She turned around and decided to come back tomorrow when suddenly there was another blinding light that came from the well. She backed up obviously afraid of what was going on and made a mistake and stumbled onto the steps falling on her backside. Suddenly a man...no a dog..well he was something appeared outside of the well. He looked around curiously until his eyes landed upon Akina.  
  
  
  
"I knew I sensed that she had left a shard behind and you have it don't you."  
  
  
  
Akina looked down at her hand shakely and looked at the shard. "I..I was just bringing it to Kagome she dropped it at school."   
  
  
  
The hanyou walked over to Akina and looked at her intensely, he had no idea why he had no desire to bad mouth her like Kagome, something was different about her. He then just held out his hand motioning for her to hand over the shard, the girl looked up at him and suddenly gained her composure. She sat up but didn't hand over the shard.  
  
  
  
"Hey who are you, and how did you just climb out that well I just looked in there and it was no one there."  
  
  
  
The hanyou smirked as he noticed how brave the girl had become. He crossed his arms over his chest trying to show that he wasn't amused.   
  
  
  
"Feh stupid human if you must know my name is Inu Yasha and I'm half demon half human." He wenced as he said half human. "Me and Kagome are trying to get the Shikon no tama back together to purify it, in my time."  
  
  
  
Akina blinked at hearing what he had just said, "You're time?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her impatiently, "YES MY TIME YOU IDOIT, now if you don't mind hand me the shard and I will be on my way and you can go away."  
  
  
  
Akina looked at the hanyou and then to the well "maybe if i jump down the well i will end up where Kagome is and I can hand her the shard in stead of this guy. I mean look at him he's not even human how weird looking can you be." Akina blushed as she looked at him again. "I mean even though he is really cute that doesn't matter he's not normal."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha stared down at the girl as she began to blush. "What the?!" he asked himself more than her. He suddenly saw her stand up and dash for the well. Thanking silently for his quick reflexes he jumped in front of her but her not realizing it til late what had just happened, she tried to stop but tripped instead and bumped into him. He then fell backwards as they both fell into the well.   
  
  
  
The light blinded Akina as soon as she covered her eyes, the light subsided and she was at the bottom of the well with the hanyou laying on top of her in between her legs. She looked up at him as she pushed him off of her blushing deeply. She sat up and soon climbed to her feet, the hanyou got up and stood next to her.  
  
  
  
"She now look what you did you dumb girl, now you are in my time where their are demon's everywhere that can eat you and tear you from limb to limb." He looked over at her confused expression and couldn't help but to think of how pretty she was. "Hmph, jump onto my back."  
  
Akina looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
  
  
"Do you hear me dumb girl hop on now!!"  
  
Akina frowned deeply as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Inu Casha you need to have more manners when talking to a lady."  
  
  
  
He flinched as she said his name wrong, "man thats a first" he thought to himself.  
  
"Its Inu Yasha ok but jump onto my back so I can get you out of this well."  
  
  
  
Akina blinked at his change of attitude. She then walked over to him and climbed onto his back.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha smiled slightly as she did, she was a real firecracker she stood up for herself and wasn't afraid to speak what was on her mind. He then jumped up and out of the well, he then began to run quickly towards the village where Kagome and the others were waiting for him.  
  
  
  
The two arrived in the village an half an hour later. He then let her off his back as they stopped in front of a runned down looking cottage. She followed him as he walked into the mumbling something about wanted to search for more shards. As she walked in there was Kagome sitting next to a really cute guy and a girl with long black hair. There was also a little thing that looked like a foxy sitting int the middle of the three next to a kitten. Everyone turned to Inu Yasha and her as they walked in. Kagome dropped the box of ramen she was eating as she saw Akina walking into the cottage. Akina looked over at her nervously as she waved hesitantly. Kagome then walked over to the girl and grabbed her hand as she began to pull her outside. When they got outside Kagome just stared at her in disbelief.   
  
  
  
"How did you get here and haven't I seen you in school?" Kagome looked at the school uniform and knew that was a dumb question to ask.   
  
  
  
Akina nodded and then opened her hand as she revealed the shikon jewel shard in her palm.   
  
  
  
Kagome gasp as she remembered what Inu Yasha had said to her before about he having a feeling something was left behind in her time. Kagome then took the shard out of her hand and smiled at Akina.   
  
  
  
"Thanks for going through all this trouble to get this to me."  
  
  
  
"Its was no problem really." Akina then turned towards where Inu Yasha had carried her. "So how do i get back home Kagome." She turned back around to face her.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at her and smiled, "That will be easy, I'll just get Inu Yasha to take you back."  
  
  
  
Akina smiled unsurely at Kagome, "Are you sure he will mind I mean he seems alittle moody you know."  
  
  
  
Kagome winked and snapped her fingers, "Well Inu Yasha may seem like he's rough and tough but actually he's a softy, hold on ok." Kagome then walked back into the cottage. Akina could hear Kagome talking inside and decided not to ease drop. A couple of minutes later Inu Yasha appeared outside the cottage and looked over at Akina. He then walked over to her and turned his back to her.  
  
  
  
"Come on hop on."  
  
  
  
Akina did just that and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu Yasha smiled some as he began to run towards the bone eater's well. As he was heading towards the well he decided to start conversation.  
  
  
  
"So Akina do you do anything other than go to school."  
  
  
  
"Well yea I do actually, I took sword lessons and learn how to use the double edge blade katana, I also sing and help out tutoring children." She then begans to mumble, "When my parents aren't trying to run my life."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha stopped in front of the bone eater's well as he heard her mumble that.  
  
  
  
"Run your life? what do you mean by that." He asked curiously.  
  
Akina sighed heavily as she jumped off of Inu Yasha's back. "Well, in a couple of months my mom and dad are going to chose me a fiance', but I don't want them to. I want to meet someone and fall in love not be with someone because it was arranged." She looked up at Inu Yasha and smiled some.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha then looked down at her and nodded. "It's always something that happens for a reason maybe this is happening to prepare you for something important I don't know." He walked over to a tree and climbed up into it. He then leaned his back against the middle part as he put his hands behind his head. Akina walked over and sat near the trunk of the tree she also leaned back against it and looked up before looking back down again.   
  
  
  
"So are you and Kagome a couple or what, I mean a cute guy like yourself can't possibly be single."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at Akina and blushed, "Well umm.. me and Kagome aren't together and..YOU THINK I'M CUTE!!?"  
  
  
  
Akina looked up at him and laughed alittle. "Yes actually I think you are very cute."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha then jumped down and sat next to her. "Really? I mean look at me I have dog ears but look like a man, I mean aren't I weird looking to you?"   
  
  
  
Akina ignored what he said and began to rub his ears. "Wow your ears are really cute Inu-sama."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha blushed deeper, he was really flattered and could not believe that this cute, no, beautiful girl was flirting with him. He began to realize what was happening and started to scoot away. Akina looked at him and smiled some, she let him get his space so he could feel comfortable.  
  
  
  
For hours the two sat and talked about almost everything possible. Inu Yasha told her about Kikyo and how Kagome was her reincarnation. He also spoke about how much he loved her. Akina then looked at her watch and gasp. "Oh my god I am going to be so grounded if I don't go now." She got up and began to gather her things.   
  
  
  
Inu Yasha just watched as she stumbled around, he let out a chuckle as he watched how adorable she was as she hurried to get her things. He couldn't take it anymore he had to do it, for the first time ever he had met someone with no luggage, no bad blood with him and no connection to the shikon no tama. He stood up in front of Akina and grabbed her arms making her drop her things. She looked up at him confused and alittle scared.   
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha I...think I should.." She was cut off by the touch of his lips on hers.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well people how did you like the first chapter ^_^. Reviews are greatly appreciated and people want to know what the crossover is going to be, well its going to be a inuyasha/ff8 crossover and believe me if done right it can be done. I have high hopes for this story because I already have some great battles planned so I want you all to enjoy. 


End file.
